My One and Only Regret
by Pchu
Summary: It's almost time for graduation. What do some of our characters have to regret now that high school is over? [ONESHOT]


A/N: This is a one-shot that I created when I was thinking about my graduation that has yet to come. I guess this somewhat describes me, but yet it doesn't. Anyway, I hope that you all like this. I tend to find it sweet. I guess. Who'd thought that I would write something sweet? Anyway, this is just to put something out there while you people wait for me to update my other fics. Which really won't happen for awhile. Enjoy!

_Thoughts are in italics, except for the letter. _(You'll see what I mean.)

Disclaimer: I do not own GS. If I did, then I really don't know what I'd do then.

* * *

She woke up stretching her arms as far as possible when the alarm sound dragging her from her slumber. It was now 6:30 a.m., which meant for her to get up and get ready for school. 

_Today is the day._

Scratching her blonde messy hair, she staggered to the bathroom and closed the door behind her before carrying on with her daily hygienic routine.

-

Twenty-five minutes later, she was sitting at the breakfast table munching away on a piece of toast.

She smiled to herself as the clock's handle moved ever so closely to the seven. It was almost time for her to leave.

Tossing her plate in the sink, she kept chewing the last of her toast and returned to the table to pick up a book and pen. And just like that, she was out the door.

-

"Hey Cagalli."

"Hello Mir."

Cagalli walked over to the bus stop and stood next to her friend.

"Are you excited? Today is it."

Cagalli smiled. She knew that Miriallia was practically jumping with excitement. After all, it was the last day of school, before they graduate.

"Of course, I'm excited."

They both stood there waiting for the school bus to show chatting away about their days event in full. Both stood with only a book and pen. Any guesses?

"So, were you able to get him to sign your yearbook?" Miriallia glanced down at Cagalli's yearbook.

Cagalli did the same as well. "Uhm, not yet."

"Planning on doing it today huh?"

"That's the plan."

Just then the bus arrived cutting their conversation short. They both jumped onto the bus followed by other individuals who were going to school as well. Once on the bus they sat near their friend Lacus.

While the three talked, Cagalli held in the back of her mind about the conversation she and Miriallia had recently. The certain someone that she wanted to sign her yearbook was Athrun. He was by far the only one she wasn't able to get a hold of. He was someone dear and special to her, but she didn't show it. In fact, they really weren't on good speaking terms with one another. She met him in their freshman year of high school. Kira, her brother, had introduced them to one another. Supposedly Kira met him during summer camp and they became the best of friends, so once he found out that Athrun would be attending their school he immediately made sure that Cagalli and Athrun would hopefully became close friends as well. And they did. Only they became closer and even started dating each other in their sophomore year.

Unfortunately the relationship ended bitterly halfway through the year when Cagalli found Athrun making out with some girl by the name of LunaMaria. Without allowing Athrun to explain himself, she just ended the relationship right then and there. It mush have really hurt him because from then on he tried so hard to avoid her. And now on the last day of senior year, she realized how could he was at doing that. Now it was her mission that day to seek him out and find him. She wanted it to be over with and allow for their friendship to blossom again. She was more mature now and could care less about what happened between Athrun and LunaMaria. She just wanted him back…as a friend that is.

The bus came to a halt in front of the grand Heliopolis High. (She was able to convince her father to go here since this was where Kira lived at the time with their mother. Their parents are divorced, but that's another story for another time.) The trio of girls walked off the bus and headed towards the front doors.

"Oh by the way, where is Kira? I didn't see him on the bus." Lacus questioned Cagalli on Kira's absence.

Cagalli knew full well how much Lacus wanted to see her brother. The girl practically was in love with him. And there were times when she would argue with her brother to prove to him that Lacus really did had feelings for him. But he was too shy to confront her or even make a move. She sighed. "I think last night he said something about coming to school early to take care of some business."

"Oh." Was all she said.

-

"So, what was so important that you had to come to school so freakin' early in the morning?"

"Oh I was trying to sneak in some extra signatures in my yearbook before everyone got too busy with the finals."

"Kira!"

"What?"

Cagalli glared at Kira for his comment. She had just ran into him in his Bio class, since she knew that was where he'd be taking his final for that day. She herself was curious for his act of being here so early, but he was playing dumb with her.

"I know good well that is not the reason why you came here so early."

"Well, it's really none of your business." Kira gave her a sheepish look before someone cam over with his yearbook giving it to him after having signing in it.

"May I sign your yearbook as well Cagalli?" Cagalli somewhat glared at the person. He was no Athrun, but she couldn't turn him down. "Sure." She handed the yearbook to him and he left to sit in order to write what nonsense he had in store.

"For crying out loud Kira, just tell me what you were up to."

Kira sighed. She wasn't going to leave him alone and he knew it. "Okay, okay. I was planning on a surprise for Lacus."

"Lacus? What kind of surprise."

Kira gave a faint smile. "Well, I finally decided. I'm going to ask her out."

Cagalli gaped. "You do know that it's the last day of school?"

"And?"

"AND YOU ASK HER OUT NOW? HOW MANY YEARS DID YOU HAVE TO ASK HER OUT?"

Kira sweatdrop. "Uhm, I was too nervous." He mumbled. "Besides, it would be best to build up our relationship outside of school. High school just have too much drama involved."

Cagalli's eye twitched. She knew that he was referring to her and Athrun's relationship. _Darn that Kira. Darn him for using her as an example._

"Here you go." The guy returned with her yearbook with a smile and left. She didn't bother to open it and read it. She really didn't care.

Kira checked his watch. "Class will start in five minutes. Shouldn't you be heading to English class?"

Cagalli glanced over to the clock on the wall. "Yeah, I guess so."

Kira smiled. "Well then I guess I'll be seeing you, bye." He literary pushed her out the door and turned to go sit in his seat.

Cagalli glared at him. _Oh, he's definitely up to something._

-

Once Cagalli got to class the bell rung. She sighed of relief. For once she wasn't late.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Athha." Ms. Natarle, the teacher, greeted her.

Cagalli gave a sheepish grin and headed over to her seat and prepared to take the exam. She scanned the room in order to see him. The one who've yet to sign her yearbook She frowned. _Where is he?_

This was odd. Why would Athrun miss class and on the day of their final as well?

Ms. Natarle began to take attendance. When she reached Athrun's name, she looked up at the empty seat and frowned. "Oh, that's right. He's exempted." (A/N: I don't know if you understand this, but in my school seniors can get exempted from their final exams. If you are able to have an A average in your class, then there is no need for you to take your final. I only have one final to take. )

Cagalli cursed under her breath. _Exempted? Of course, he's too darn smart to be here like the rest of us._ She continued to curse under her breath because she knew that if he were exempted from this final, then he would be exempted from the nest. Which meant that he's more than likely to not show up to school. Her plan was ruined.

_Maybe it's not meant for us to be friends after all._

Feeling defeated, she took her exam and tried her best to complete it.

-

The exam was over by 10:30 and it was now for their very short lunch period. (A/N: This is really how they schedule exams in my school. Two a day with a thirty-minute lunch period at 10:30.) Cagalli went to the lunch line to get her food and walked outside with it to sit in the usual spot. Sitting there already were Lacus, Miriallia, Dearka, and Yzak. Usually Athrun would be there, but he's exempted remember?

As she sat on the bench next to them, the DJ was chatting away on the school's radio system in order to keep them entertained at lunch. (A/N: We don't have this is my school ) He talked about something that dealt with high school relationships.

"Hey Cagalli, what took you so long?" Miriallia asked while eating her sandwich.

"And where's Kira?"

Cagalli sighed. She just wouldn't give up. "I have no idea. I saw him this morning before class started, but I haven't seen him since."

Lacus pouted.

"Have you seen Athrun as well?" Dearka asked after taking a bite of his sandwich as well. He choked on it when Miriallia jabbed him in his side.

Cagalli pouted too. "No. He's exempted."

"That know it all." Everyone turned to Yzak as he continued to curse under his breath about Athrun being too smart for his own good. Probably out of jealousy that he wasn't as smart and talented as well.

The group continued their conversation about the exams and such, excluding Yzak and Cagalli. Yzak, because he wasn't in to group discussions. Cagalli, because her mind was elsewhere.

Great now how am I supposed to get him to sign my yearbook? 

In the mist of her thinking, she was snapped out of it when something caught her attention from the radio announcement.

"And now as a bonus we will interview one of our lucky seniors who will be graduating tomorrow. Kira Yamato?"

"Kira?" The whole group turned their attention to the mound in the middle of the field where the DJ's equipment was situated. And there was Kira as well sitting next to him. Their conversation was dead now as everyone listened to what was in store for them.

"So Kira, how does it feel knowing that you will be graduating and leaving high school behind forever?" He pushed to mike closer to Kira's mouth.

"Uh, pretty exciting, and yet scary at the same time. You kind of don't want it to end because you know that you will have to face the real world on your own. But it's still an event I wouldn't want to miss." Kira smiled.

"Good advice as well. Tell me what would you be leaving behind in high school that might be gone once you face the real world?"

"Well nothing really. Friends, fun, work, all of that can be found outside of high school. But regrets."

"Regrets?"

"Yes regrets. Regret of not having accomplish something before high school is over. Something that will be quite hard to accomplish once you and everyone else around you go their separate ways." Kira had a glint of sadness in his eyes while at the same time holding up a smile.

Cagalli held her breath. _Regrets? Is he talking about me?_ She glared. _How dare he use me as reference._

"So, Kira. What kind of regrets do you have?"

Kira didn't answer at first. He glanced around the field as if he was looking for something…or someone.

"I do have one regret. And I plan on fixing it as soon as possible."

"Would this have to do with what we were discussing this morning before school?"

Kira nodded.

Cagalli blinked. _Is this what he was planning for? Is this the surprise?_ "What is he up to?"

The group turned their head towards Cagalli on that comment.

"Cagalli what's wrong?" Lacus successfully peered away from looking at Kira and questioned on Cagalli's comment.

"He's up to something. That's all." She really didn't want to give Lacus an answer, since this was a surprise for her.

Cagalli continued to stare up at Kira as he grabbed to mike from the DJ and continued to talk.

"Well my regret is never having the courage to follow my heart. For years, I've waked and talked and laughed with this girl I know and never once shared my true feelings with her." He paused. "I regret never telling her how I really cared for her and that she is the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. I regret waiting so long just to tell her these things and I regret having to wait until our last day of school."

Cagalli looked over at Lacus through the corner of her eyes. Lacus was practically falling off the bench as if she was waiting for the impossible to help. But lucky for her, it was possible.

Kira cleared his throat. "Athrun would you please?"

Cagalli's heart stopped. "Athrun?" _He's here?_

She looked onward as she saw a blue-haired saint walked next to the mini-stage with flowers in his arms. Cagalli blinked. _Okay now I'm confused._

Kira continued on with his speech.

"But before I lose that chance, I'd like to take this moment and ask if Lacus Clyne would be so kind as to forgive me for my ignorance and accept to be my girlfriend?" He smiled in an almost pleading way.

Everyone at the bench, including the rest of the school at lunch, turned to stare at the pink-haired girl. Lacus sat there aghast and lost for word. She looked straight at Kira. And Kira looked straight back at him.

"Lacus?" Kira was slightly panicking. He wasn't sure anymore if she'd accept him.

Getting impatient, Cagalli nudged Lacus in the ribs. "What are you waiting for? My brother finally asked you to be his girlfriend and you're just sitting there like an idiot."

Lacus looked to her surprised.

"Yeah, Cagalli's right. Go get him." Miriallia joined in.

Lacus looked back to Kira with a huge smile on her face. She got up and walked towards the mini-stage. Halfway through she sprinted into a run. Once she reached it, Kira jumped from the stage and brace himself for her tackle hug. Holding the mike in his hand he asked again. "Well, Lacus? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lacus beamed. "Of course I will Kira Yamato."

Kira smiled and dropped the mike in order to lift her up and twirl her around. The school clapped. It was such a romantic sight. Kira turned to Athrun, who was still holding the flowers, and took them from him and gave them to Lacus. Athrun then reached in his pocket and pull out a small box. Kira opened it and revealed a ring with a small pink diamond on it.

The DJ concluded that the ring was a promise ring that Kira gave to Lacus so that their relationship will continue to flourish even through college. With that announcement, the bell rang signaling lunch to end and for everyone to go to his or her last final of the year.

Cagalli tried to seek out Athrun in the crowd, but he was gone. She cursed under her breath again as she just missed her only chance to confront him. With a heavy heart, she went to her French class in order to take her final before graduating.

-

On the way home, Lacus kept flashing everyone the ring Kira gave her while he sat alongside her on the bus. Cagalli wanted to rip her finger off if she didn't cease showing it off. Don't get her wrong, she was happy for them. But unfortunately she wasn't able to settle her own regret in life. Not being able to settle it between her and Athrun.

It was 2:00 p.m. when she and Kira finally got home (With no Lacus in sight). Kira and Cagalli told their mother about the day's event at hand. Especially Kira's little stunt during lunch. Their mother informed them that their father was going to arrive in a few hours so he would attend their graduation. And then they went about their day.

-

With it now being 10:00 p.m., Cagalli sat in her room thinking about her future without Athrun. She felt really said and terrible for what happened between her and Athrun those years ago and would never be able to settle it between them.

She sighed and flipped through her yearbook and stopped at blue-haired coordinator's picture. _He's so handsome._ She then closed the book and glance over at a photo sitting on her desk. It was of the both of them on the day of their first date. Well at the end of their first date. Athrun was leaning in to give Cagalli her goodnight kiss when Kira came from nowhere and took a picture. He meant to catch them kissing, but he pressed the button too soon and caught them before lips touched. And their lips never did since Cagalli jumped off the patio and chased Kira around the house three times before tackling him. And yes she did tackle him in that tight silky blue dress and high-heeled shoes.

Sighing again she looked away from the picture. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take not being able to see him or talk to him or just plain being without him. He must have been so hurt from their break up that he didn't eve bothered coming over to their house anymore, not even to hang out with Kira.

"May I come in?"

Cagalli glanced over at the door and saw Kira standing there with his fist next to the door signaling that he had just knocked. She nodded her head.

Looking around he sat on her bed and gave her a firm look. "Tell me, what's on your mind Cagalli?"

Cagalli looked away. "Not much."

"Athrun huh?"

Cagalli didn't respond.

Kira began to whistle a bit. And then he stopped. "You know it's been two years."

"I know." Cagalli sighed.

"then what are you waiting for?" He was now lying on her bed.

She looked at him. "I don't know. I tried looking for him today but-"

"He was exempt you know. So it's not likely you would have run into him."

"I know that. Not thanks to you." She glared.

He smirked.

"But being exempt means that he wouldn't have been in school. So, why was he there?"

"At lunch? I asked him to help me out with my surprise. I ran into him this morning at school."

"What was he doing at school anyway?"

Kira thought for a moment. "Well, since he was the only student to have been exempted from all exams, the teachers asked him to help set up our graduation."

"Oh." Athrun was really something.

Kira yawned and stretched his arms.

"Well looks as if you missed your chance. I'm going to bed." As he was walking out the door a pillow hit him right in the back of his head. He turned around to find a Cagalli glaring down at him.

"That wasn't funny Yamato."

Kira gave a sheepish smile. "But it's true." And then he left.

Cagalli stared.

-

Next day was the big day. It was graduation day.

To Cagalli the day's events went by really fast. Getting up, yelling at Kira, eating breakfast, yelling at Kira, rushing out the door, yelling at Kira, lining up for their graduation, and did I mentioned yelling at Kira?

Sitting in alphabetical order, which meant that Cagalli was in the front row, the graduates sat in boredom while the principle and other so-called important people gave their speeches about life and success and blah blah blah. Anything that Cagalli was definitely not interested in hearing.

"Now before we continue to our handing out the diplomas, your class valedictorian would like to have a few words to say."

The group clapped their hands as…_Athrun!_

…Athrun came up to the podium and began to give his speech.

"My fellow classmates, I would like to start off by saying congratulations on making it here to your graduation in one piece. And congratulations on making it through all these killer speeches." The graduates laughed a bit. "We all know that making it through high school is no easy task. I know that personally for a fact." Cagalli winced. "I know a ton of people out there who would tell me that I make it look easy doing all the work and successfully making the high grades I make. But believe me its not easy. And you should all know that I'm as normal as it gets as well. I went through failure and success. Illness and health. Ups and downs. Friendships and heartbreak. I went through it all. And I know that every single one of you went through the same. The one thing that we all share in common. And after the little entertainment that we received yesterday during lunch," Kira and Lacus blushed. "I've noticed another thing that we all have in common. Regrets. And just like Kira Yamato, I do have regrets myself. And I regret not giving everything my all in order to exceed in all areas of success. And I want you all to know that if you want to lead a good life, then you should try to succeed in everything you do. And I hope that none of you will end your life having regrets of your own not yet fulfilled. I like to give my regards to Class of 2005. Congratulations, you made it!." With that said, the whole entire crowd sounded with applause as Athrun stepped down from the podium and the principle of the school, Ms. Ramius, regain her position.

"Will all please rise in order to receive your diploma?"

Cagalli glanced down at the ground as she and the rest stood in order to receive their diplomas. _Regrets._ She really didn't want to regret not settling it with Athrun, but it seems like life was against her.

"Cagalli Yula Athha." Cagalli walked across the stage to receive her diploma as she shook the hands of the principle and the photographer took a snap shot of it.

Cagalli stood at her seat as the list continued on and on. Clapping here and there at the mention of Lacus, Miriallia, Yzak, Dearka, Kira, and…"Athrun Zala."

Everyone clapped the loudest for him partly for his success in school and partly for his success in his speech. And with a saddened heart, Cagalli watched as he walked off the stage to who knows where.

-

With the ceremony over with, Cagalli stood with her parents and Kira as they were supposed to be posing for pictures. Cagalli hated pictures.

She tried over and over again to look for Athrun, but he was nowhere in sight. Cagalli was on the brink of crying. She blew it. She was so close. She had so many chances, so many years and she let him get away from her. And she didn't know when she would ever get another chance.

"Congratulations Cagalli and Kira!"

The group came over to them with huge smiles on their faces. Lacus ran to Kira and gave him a huge hug before kissing him.

"Kira, Cagalli I think we should go now so we can celebrate." They looked to their mother and acknowledge her that they would be coming soon.

They gave their goodbyes to their friends with the hopes of seeing each other for the summer or visiting during the year, whichever came first.

After dinner and a party, where mysteriously they were able to see their friends once more, Kira and Cagalli were quite exhausted. Cagalli once again was in her room, but she wasn't looking at the yearbook or the picture on her desk. She was just thinking. Thinking about nothing in particular, but her long, lonely life ahead. Once summer was over, she was heading back to ORB to go to college. She would have preferred to stay in Heliopolis with Kira to attend college, but her father made it clear that she was needed in ORB in order to start her role as representative there.

She sighed.

"May I come in?"

"Sure." She didn't look this time.

"You know, life isn't all that bad, Cagalli. You should think about the positive things and don't dwell on the past."

Cagalli didn't answer.

Kira sighed. "Suit yourself Cagalli." He walked over to her desk and placed a folded piece of paper in front of her. "Here, this is for you." And he walked out the room.

Cagalli glanced at the paper and picked it up. Unfolding it she gasped. It was from Athrun. She skimmed her eyes over the paper and looked it over twice front and back. Then she began to slowly read it.

-

_Cagalli-_

_It's been two years since you and I last had a real conversation together and for that I am sorry for. I am really sorry for having caused you any trouble and I regret not making it up to you at all. Unfortunately I waited too late to apologize properly and I'm afraid that our paths may possibly not cross each other at all. Again, I am sorry for it. I know I make it look easy coming in day after day without a hint of sadness upon my face, but believe me I was anything but happy. I wasn't happy for the fact that I wasn't able to see you, or be near you, or to be able to see your smiling face again. And that is completely my fault. I chose to stay away hoping that the problem would go away itself. But it never did. My feelings for you never went away. I had hoped to see you one last time, but certain factors got in the way. So, instead I am writing this letter to you in hopes that my true intentions will make its way to you. My true intentions being to settle the matter once and for all. I can no longer go on living knowing that you and I hold any kind of hatred towards one another for lack of understanding. And I want you to understand that I will always hold you dear in my heart. And I wish I had the chance to tell you this, but I love you Cagalli Yula Athha._

_With that said, I wish you much success in life._

_Athrun Zala._

_P.S. My cell number is (303) 828-3390_

_I am planning on attending college in ORB._

-

Cagalli looked the letter over again and again and again. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe him. She got what she was looking for. A second chance. And this time, she wasn't going to miss it.

She lay down on her bed with the letter clutched in her hand. Turning off the lights she whispered to the surrounding darkness.

"I love you too Athrun."

* * *

A/N: Well that's it. Hope you liked it. Do you ever wonder what the future has in store. Well I do. And so does Cagalli. But it looks as if her future is set. And about Athrun's speech, well I hope I did it well enough. I don't write speeches people and I sure as well wouldn't want to be the valedictorian. 

Well that's all.

Please R&R.


End file.
